Pokémon Red Fire
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Lo sé, título original. Red y Fire son dos hermanos mellizos que están a punto de iniciar su viaje pokémon con el objetivo de volverse maestros pokémon. Durante su viaje conocerán a mucha gente y pokémon y al malvado equipo rocket. Que les deparará el destino? Podrán cumplir sus sueños? O caeran ante los malvados entrenadores? Descubranlo en el fic


**Hola. Hoy traigo un nuevo proyecto que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza. En fin, dejaré que ustedes decidan sobre él.**

 **Veamos, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que se me ocurrió esto y me apeteció escribirlo. Espero les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: pokémon no me pertenece, todo para Satoshi-san, nintendo y etc. Si pokémon fuera mio desde hace mucho que hubiera animado el manga!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: nada de momento, quizá sólo spoiler de la final de la liga pokémon de kalos, advierto por si alguien no sabe.**

 **Es todo!**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

El gran estudio de conferencias del profesor Oak nunca había estado más rebosante de gente.

El estudio era increíblemente grande y espacioso, situado en la segunda planta del laboratorio del hombre, especial para conferencias o entrenar a algunos pokémon de bajo nivel para entregar a los nuevos entrenadores de la región de Kanto. Este estudio tenía una sola ventana, y había algunos libreros rebosantes de libros y revistas sobre pokémon. También había una gran pantalla que fungía como televisión.

Actualmente había varias personas de todo el pueblo Paleta e incluso varias personas de la región y de otras regiones.

Todos miraban la televisión, casi sin parpadear. El entrenador de pueblo paleta, Ash Ketchum, finalmente había entrado a la liga de Kalos, en aquella lejana región, y no solo eso. Ahora estaba en medio del gran combate de la final, contra uno de esos nuevos entrenadores dotados de mucho talento, Alan, y la batalla era intensa.

Quienes estaban allí era la señora Delia Ketchum, la madre del muchacho de ya 16 años, Delia miraba preocupada la pantalla, juntando sus manos y orando mentalmente para que su hijo finalmente ganase la liga pokémon. La mujer estaba sentada en un enorme sofá junto a su pokémon, Mr. Mime, el cual imitaba a la señora Ketchum orando en murmullos.

Junto a ellos estaba el profesor Oak, con las cejas levemente fruncidas al pensar en la manera en que Ash había crecido al fin y la manera en que dirigía a sus pokémon en combate. Había crecido tanto, si ganaba dos batallas más finalmente sería campeón.

En otro sillón se encontraba Misty sentada, la muchacha de ya casi 18 años había crecido muy bien, era toda una guapa joven. Con su cabello naranjado levemente más largo, por debajo de sus hombros, lo llevaba suelto, en un nuevo corte de pelo. Usaba unos shorts de mezclilla cortos y una chamarra color azul, en sus brazos estaba un poké-huevo. Ella mordía de vez en cuando sus labios cuando algún pokémon de su amigo sufría daños.

Sentado en el piso junto a la muchacha estaba Tracey, otro de los amigos de aventura de Ash, el joven también había crecido mucho, había cortado su cabello, usaba lentes y vestía una bata blanca, había completado sus estudios y ahora era el asistente en jefe del profesor Oak, trabajaba junto al hombre que había admirado siempre. El joven golpeaba su pierna con el puño cuando un pokémon de Ash se debilitaba.

En otro de los sillones estaban sentados May, su hermano menor Max, y Brock. Los otros tres amigos de Ash. May ya casi cumplía 15 años, su cabello seguía como siempre, solo que sujeto esta vez por un lazo rojo, usaba una blusa amarilla sin mangas y unos shorts deportivos negros, en sus brazos estaba un pequeño Treecko, uno de sus pokémon nacidos de huevo hace unos días. La chica también oraba mentalmente porque su amigo ganara la liga. Max a su lado había dado un sorpresivo estirón, seguía usando sus lentes y su cabello estaba levemente más corto, en sus brazos llevaba su un Torchic, su primer pokémon, apenas llevaba un mes desde que comenzará oficialmente su viaje pokémon. Brock había cambiado muy poco en realidad, solo ahora tenía una pequeña perilla, se encontraba sentado encorvado y su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, con sus codos en su regazo. Muy atento a los movimientos de su amigo, vestía un suéter amarillo y unos pantalones militares.

Senada en un sillón de una plaza estaba Dawn, vestía un bonito vestido de color rosa pálido con unas botas blancas a juego, no llevaba su sombrero, y entre sus brazos estaba su Pichu, a quien entrenaba para los futuros concursos en su región. Ella cerraba los ojos cuando un ataque que parecía crítico daba a alguno de los pokémon de su amigo. " _Animo Ash_ ", pensaba la chica. Sentado en uno de los brazos del sofá estaba Andrew, el actual novio de Dawn, cerrando las manos en puños cuando algún pokémon de Ash se debilitaba, él también deseaba que aquel testarudo chico ganara. Y recargado en el asiento de Dawn estaba Barry, vestido con su camiseta de mangas tres cuartos a rayas blancas y naranjas, él era el más escandaloso de la estancia, bueno, él y la chica a su lado.

Iris estaba echada en el suelo, su cabello era una melena como de costumbre, pero esta vez estaba peinado de una manera diferente, hasta alocada se podría decir, y vestía una camiseta blanca sencilla con un short largo de color amarillo, la chica se había convertido en la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Caolín, y animaba a Ash a voz de cuello junto a Barry, poniéndose de pie de un salto cuando algún pokémon del rival se debilitaba, y hasta chocaba las cinco con Barry.

Sentada cerca de su abuelo estaba Daisy Oak, mirando levemente intrigada al amigo de su hermano, a un lado estaba la profesora Ivy, de brazos cruzados y de pie, bastante interesada en ver cuán lejos podía llegar aquel chiquillo y su Pikachu.

Había además otras personas, aquellos que se habían hecho amigos de Ash en todas las regiones, como Chano, quien había viajado a algunas otras regiones, Casey, haciendo también su relajo, animando a Ash junto a su siempre fiel y animado Electabuzz, Ritchie también estaba allí, junto a su Pikachu, animando en voz baja a Ash, deseando de corazón que ganase la liga. La doma dragones, Liza, también estaba allí, sonriendo levemente, pensando en cuanto había mejorado el chico, y lamentando que no usara a su Charizard. También estaba Zoey, quien a veces se unía al grupo a animar a Ash, a su lado estaba Kenny, quien se enfurruñaba cuando un ataque de alguno de los pokémon de Ash fallaba. Conway, Nando, Todd, Harrison, Duplica, Lizabeth, Melody, incluso la pareja de Julieta y Romeo, hasta el hermano mayor de Paul, Reggie, estaban reunidos, mirando lo lejos que había llegado Ash y lo cerca que estaba de convertirse en campeón de la liga pokémon de Kanto.

En la parte de atrás del gimnasio estaba Gary, el rival de Ash cuando niños, vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Estaba de brazos cruzados y recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando atento a su amigo. Deseando que finalmente se completará su sueño de ser un maestro pokémon.

El resto de invitados de la sala estaba desperdigado en sillas o sentados en el suelo.

Pero los que más entusiasmados estaban eran un par de mellizos, estos chicos eran Red, el hermano mayor, y Fire, el hermano menor. Ambos chicos ya habían cumplido los 10 años, y estaban preparándose para, por fin, empezar su aventura pokémon. Ambos chicos eran los hermanos menores de Ash.

Red tenía el mismo tono negro de cabello que su hermano mayor, pero su piel era más blanca a comparación, y sus ojos eran de un vivaz color rojizo. Fire por otro lado tenía el mismo tono de pelo castaño que su madre, pero sus ojos eran igual de rojos que su hermano, sus rasgos físicos eran casi iguales a los de Red, quizá lo único diferente en ambos era su color de pelo.

Ambos chicos admiraban muchísimo a su hermano mayor, y no deseaban otra cosa que salir de viaje y seguir los pasos del chico. Ganar ligas pokémon, atrapar todos los pokémon del mundo, y viajar a todas las regiones, conociendo a todo tipo de gente.

Cuando Ash había salido de viaje, hace 6 años, ambos chicos habían tenido solo cuatro años, y tras saber que aún no saldrían de aventura, habían decidido estudiar muy duro para estar rápidamente al nivel de su hermano, mudándose a ciudad Viridian con una tía, para poder asistir a la escuela de entrenadores. Eso les había quitado algunas oportunidades de charlar con su hermano cuando este visitaba a su madre. Pero no les interesaba, no había nada que desearan más que tener a sus propios pokémon y salir de aventuras. Cuando se enteraron de que su hermano perdió la liga pokémon de Kanto decidieron estudiar más. Actualmente, ambos chicos, estaban seguros de que podrían llegar a campeones.

Todos en la gran estancia parecían uno a la hora de exclamar y animar, incluso cuando se les cortaba el aliento. Hasta que, después de increíbles combates, finalmente solo restaba un pokémon de cada uno. Un Charizard por parte del rival, y Greninja por parte de Ash. Y la batalla se volvía intensa.

Finalmente el combate llego a su final (*), parecía que Greninja caería ante uno de los potentes ataques de Mega Charizard, pero sacando de fuerzas de quien sabrá donde, Greninja se tuvo en pie, para acabar con el Charizard del rival con su ultimo, pero muy efectivo, ataque.

Ah finalmente había ganado la liga.

Y con ello, la mayoría de las personas de la sala, se habían puesto de pie, gritando de emoción, algunos limpiaban sus lágrimas, otros hacían bailes raros, otros más gritaban a voz de cuello "lo hizo, lo hizo, gano la liga", otros solo sonreían, ya sea una gran sonrisa, una pequeña, o una de lado. Todos festejaban con gran alegría que Ash se había convertido en campeón.

Los dos hermanos menores se pusieron de pie, dándose los cinco, muy felices. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de alegría y orgullo. Finalmente su hermano era campeón, los chicos de la escuela que se burlaban de ellos por ser hermanos menores de un "perdedor" cerrarían sus bocazas, y no solo eso, ambos chicos estaban determinados a convertirse en campeones de la liga pokémon.

…

El pueblo paleta, al entero, había celebrado la victoria de Ash hasta muy entrada la noche.

Sin embargo, en la casa de la familia Ketchum, los dos hermanos mellizos estaban acostados en sus camas, en su respectivo cuarto. Como ya se habían graduado de la escuela de entrenadores, habían decidido regresar a casa, de eso yacía unos tres meses, esperando atentos el momento en que el profesor Oak empezaría a entregar a los nuevos entrenadores sus respectivos pokémon.

— Oye hermano Red —decía en un leve susurro Fire—, en una semana empezaremos nuestro viaje, ¿verdad? —el chico usualmente era muy expresivo, alegre y hasta explosivo, pero ahora, medio adormilado, era muy tranquilo, hablando en susurros.

—… —Red, por otra parte, era siempre muy inexpresivo, de carácter frio y hasta insensible, aunque el chico solo era muy tímido para poder comunicarse con los demás, por tanto no hablaba mucho, se decantaba más por los gestos, pero como era de noche y estaba todo oscuro, decidió contestar con su suave e inexpresiva voz—, si…

Fire sonrió—, bien… seamos… los mejores… juntos… —y el chico cayo profundamente dormido.

Red asintió en la oscuridad, pensando en esas palabras, para luego sonreír suavemente. A lo lejos aún podía escuchar el ruido de la celebración. Qué pena que su madre los mandara a dormir cuando todos aun celebraban. Y con ese pensamiento, también durmió profundamente.

…

La semana ya había pasado volando, a una velocidad nunca antes vista.

A los cuatro días de celebrarse el campeonato de Kalos, Ash había regresado a casa, junto a Serena, quien también era de Kalos. Los dos hermanos menores no recordaban a Serena, lo cual era normal, ellos habían sido solo unos bebes cuando ella se mudó de región (**).

Los dos mellizos habían abrazado a su hermano mayor y le habían felicitado, jugaron con Pikachu, y se presentaron a serena.

Gary también vino a ver a Ash, haciendo burla de que al fin ganaba la liga, y molestando a Serena, aparentemente Green y Serena no se llevaban muy bien. También había tenido un combate muy reñido con Ash, acabando en un empate.

Los demás amigos de Ash se habían quedado el tiempo suficiente para saludarlo, algunos como Iris debieron irse luego de saludar y felicitar, ya que estaban muy ocupados. Otros habían aceptado la invitación de Delia de comer juntos en el jardín, ayudando entre todos a poner tres grandes mesas. Todos en el pueblo se habían presentado para felicitar a Ash, quien se sonrojaba alegre.

Finalmente, cuando el día en que comenzaban los viajes en la región Kanto llego, los dos hermanos mellizos se levantaron muy temprano y fueron a toda velocidad al laboratorio del profesor Oak, habían pensado durante años cuál sería su pokémon inicial, y finalmente estaban allí, para empezar la aventura. Quienes estaban con ellos eran Ash, Serena y Tracey, acompañándolos en su primera vez.

Los dos niños de 10 años estaban muy emocionados. Fire hablaba hasta por los codos, Red solo asentía o negaba, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, apenas perceptible.

Poco a poco el lugar se llenó de niños, ya sea solos o acompañados de sus padres, venían de todas partes de la región de Kanto, también dispuestos a empezar su gran aventura.

Ash les contaba a los cuatro como se había quedado dormido ese importante día, pero que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle, ya que gracias a ello obtuvo a su inseparable amigo Pikachu, el ratón eléctrico se contentó con afirmar las palabras con sus alegres "pika, pika".

Finalmente, cuando las puertas se abrieron, el profesor Oak salió, y tan profesional como era, empezó a dar su discurso sobre los pokémon como seres vivos y pensantes que podían sentir y que serían sus compañeros de viaje, entre otras cosas.

Luego los invito a pasar mientras seguía su monologo sobre los tres pokémon iniciales.

De esa manera, formo a los niños por cómo habían llegado, Fire quedo en 5° puesto y Red en 6°. Luego de que pasaran tres niñas y dos niños, finalmente fue el turno de Fire para elegir.

— ¡Bien!, ¡finalmente mi turo! —grito el niño emocionado, mirando hacia la mesa donde habían los tres pokémon en sus ball.

— Estuve pensando en cuál sería el pokémon perfecto para mí, ¡y vaya que lo hice!, pero finalmente me decidí por… —tomo una de las ball sobre la mesa y la lanzo al aire, dejando libre al pokémon dentro de ella, el cual cayo suavemente a sus brazos— ¡Charmander! —dijo alegremente, su pokémon solo dio un suave "Char".

Serena, Tracey y el profesor lo felicitaron por su elección, Ash solo sonrió en recuerdos, ese era el primer pokémon en el que pensó en elegir, pero que bueno que no fue así, se sonrió, acariciando a Pikachu en sus hombros.

— Excelente elección Fire, este Charmander puede ser un poco tenaz, pero seguro que lo entrenas para ser un espléndido pokémon —instruyo Oak—¸ ¿quieres ponerle un mote?

Fire miro a su primer compañero, aun en sus manos, luego cerro los ojos, pensando. Un mote era un nombre que le dabas a su pokémon, era un vínculo que unía a entrenador y pokémon. Asintió, tenía un nombre.

— Se llamará Lyserg (***), ¿te gusta? —pregunto a su pokémon.

— ¡Char!

— Me parece que le gusta —dijo Ash, el cual nunca se había preocupado por ponerles mote a los pokémon, se le hacía muy complicado pensar en uno cada vez.

— Tienes razón Ash, ahora vas tu Red, ¿qué pokémon escogerás de entre los tres iniciales?

El mellizo mayor miro a la mesa, su hermanito había dado un paso atrás junto a los tres adolescentes, y Red avanzo, mirando a la mesa donde estaban en sus ball tres pokémon. Él también había pensado mucho en cual elegiría, no quería el mismo que su hermano menor, así que Charmander quedaba fuera de opción. Ahora solo restaba escoger, ¿sería Bulbasaur o Squirtle? Con Squirtle tenía ventaja sobre Charmander, y tenía desventaja con Bulbasaur.

Paso al frente y miro las dos ball y escogió una para luego abrirla y tomar al pokémon en sus brazos.

— ¡Oh! Así que escogerás un Bulbasaur, ¿verdad Red? —el mencionado asintió—, excelente, veamos, ¿también le pondrás un nombre? —el chico se quedó callado, mirando fijamente a su pokémon, el cual le miraba con curiosidad. El profesor Oak suspiro y espero con paciencia a que el chico hiciera su silenciosa decisión.

Por otro lado, Serena le susurraba suavemente a Ash, teniendo cuidado de que Fire no le oyera—, tu hermano Red, ¿es mudo?

— ¿Eh? —Ash a miro sorprendido por la pregunta, Pikachu miro curioso al pelinegro de ojos rojos—, no es que sea mudo, solo habla muy, muy, pero que muy poco. Solo es tímido —le sonrió, Serena solo asintió.

Finalmente Red asintió.

— ¡Bien! —el profesor contesto, quizá demasiado rápido, pero agrego— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

— Saur —dijo suavemente.

Los demás creyeron escuchar mal, pero Fire solo rio a carcajadas.

— Cielos hermano Red, solo tú le pondrías Saur a un Bulbasaur, jajaja.

El mencionado en vez de enojarse solo rio quedamente, acariciando la cabeza de "Saur".

— Bien, creo que a Bulbasaur le gusta su nombre. Bien, Red, Fire. Ambos hoy inician su viaje pokémon, espero que logren cumplir todas sus metas y conozcan todo tipo de pokémon y personas en Kanto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, tanto que los demás presentes pensaron que entablarían su primer combate pokémon. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Fire camino rápidamente junto a su hermano mayor, y ambos vieron fijamente al profesor Oak a los ojos.

— ¡Profesor! —dijo Fire con determinación llameando en sus ojos—, ¡queremos intentar el desafío de la PokéDex! ¡Déjenos convertirnos en DexHolders! —Red a su lado asintió.

Los tres hombres miraron con sorpresa a los niños.

— ¿Qué es el desafío de la PokéDex y que es un DexHolder? —pregunto la única chica.

Quien le respondió fue Tracey.

— Veras Serena, tú debes saber que las PokéDex tienen los datos de los pokémon que aparecen en el camino —ella asintió—¸ eso es para que los nuevos entrenadores puedan investigar contra cual pokémon están batallando. Sin embargo el desafío de la PokéDex es cuando recibes una PokéDex sin datos, esto es para que, al atrapar un pokémon, sus datos se actualicen en la PokéDex, esto te permite saber cuáles pokémon has atrapado en la región. Quienes tienen una PokéDex así se les llama "DexHolders".

—Así es chicos —dijo ahora el profesor—, cuando la PokéDex se inventó, hace ya varios años, el primer modelo estaba vacío de datos, la Dex sirvió para conocer la información de los pokémon del mundo y de esa manera saber un poco más de ellos. Escuchen Fire, Red, el desafío de la PokéDex podría ser difícil para unos niños que recién comienzan y…

— ¡Esta bien! —le interrumpió Fire—, nosotros ya sabemos mucho de los pokémon de Kanto —dijo confiado—, por eso queremos el desafío. Así, cuando tengamos todos los pokémon de Kanto… bueno, lo que pase después es un secreto entre mi hermano Red y yo, pero lo importante es que queremos intentarlo.

— Pero…

— Yo creo que está bien abuelo —dijo Gary, apareciendo en escena, apoyado en el barandal del segundo piso—, creo que es un desafío perfecto para los hermanos menores del campeón de la liga Kalos —dijo con algo de burla, pero mucha seriedad.

—… —Oak miro a ambos niños, sus ojos ardiendo en determinación—¸ está bien, pueden tomar el desafío de la PokéDex —acepto en un suspiro.

— ¡Eso! —dijo Fire con entusiasmo, su hermano mellizo tenía una sonrisa uy amplia, ambos chocaron las manos—, ¡tomaremos el desafío hermano Red!

— Tracey, tráeme las Dex, están en el estante detrás de mi escritorio —instruyo el anciano. Tracey asintió y desapareció detrás de unas puertas de roble—, si en algún momento creen que se hace difícil el reto, pueden venir aquí y recoger unas PokéDex normales, o llámenme y yo…

— Esta bien profesor, completaremos el desafío más rápido de lo que canta un Pidgeotto.

—… el profesor vio con preocupación a ambos niños.

— Aquí está profesor, dos PokéDex sin datos —Tracey entrego los dos objetos al profesor.

— Aquí tienen, una para Red, y otra para Fire.

Los dos chicos las tomaron, realmente emocionados, rápidamente la abrieron, a pesar de tener una apariencia algo vieja se notaba que su gran tecnología. Al prender la pantalla descubrieron que no había ninguna foto de ningún pokémon y que al lado de donde deberían estar estaban los signos de interrogación. Una PokéDex lista para llenarse.

— Estas PokéDex fueron hechas antes de que pudiéramos recoger muchos datos, por lo tanto solo aparecen 149 pokémon de Kanto. Pero les diré una cosa, cuando consigan llegar a la liga pokémon las actualizare para que puedan obtener datos de pokémon de todas las regiones, datos que incluso se han descubierto recientemente.

Ambos niños asintieron, ya ansiosos por irse y comenzar su aventura. Finalmente con un gracias se fueron los dos junto a su hermano mayor y la chica.

— Ojala allá hecho una buena elección al darles esas Dex a los chicos.

— Esta bien profesor, yo los conozco desde hace pocos años, pero se nota que están listos para el desafío —alentó Tracey—.

Gary en la planta alta solo sonrió con nostalgia, recordando a su primer pokémon, luego mentalmente les deseo suerte a esos dos niños que también le miraban como un héroe.

…

— Ay mis dos bebes ya se han vuelto grandes —Delia abrazaba a sus dos hijos menores, muy fuertemente.

— Mamá basta, mi hermano mayor y yo ya somos entrenadores pokémon, ya somos hombres.

—… —Red solo se dejó abrazar por su hermana.

Delia ignoro los quejidos de sus hijos, para luego darle una mochila a cada uno con un montón de cosas que ella pensaba necesitarían en su viaje, agobiando a ambos niños, Ash y Pikachu se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron, recordando que su madre hizo lo mismo con ellos.

Finalmente sus dos familiares les acompañaron la salida del pueblo, donde otros aldeanos, amigos de su madre, les despedían deseándoles suerte.

Ambos chicos vestían muy parecidos. Red llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuello y mangas blancas, con una playera negra, pantalones azules, su gorra roja con el frente blanco y un pequeño estampado de ball negra en la esquina inferior izquierda. Sus tenis eran rojos con detalles blancos. Fire por otro lado vestía un chaleco rojo con detalles blancos en la zona del zíper, con su playera de manga corta color negra, llevaba unos pantalones azules levemente más claros que los de su hermano mayor, su gorra también era roja, pero con un semicírculo grande y de color blanco al frente. Sus tenis eran de color negro con detalles rojos.

Los dos asintieron y salieron por primera vez del pueblo por si solos. Habían planeado viajar juntos, desafiarían a los gimnasios juntos y llegarían a la liga pokémon juntos. Nada los detendría, se juraron, adentrándose a la hierba alta, tomados de las manos.

A lo lejos, viendo a dos nuevos entrenadores seguir su viaje, un misterioso pokémon revoloteaba por el viaje.

— ¡Mira hermano Red! —Fire apunto al extraño pokémon, Red fijo su mirada en él— ¿qué pokémon será? —pregunto Fire, sintiéndose un poco arrepentido de no tener la PokéDex normal para decirles que pokémon era.

— No lo sé —contesto suavemente, apuntando con su Dex al pokémon— pero lo capturaremos un día.

— ¡Si! —asintió Fire.

La aventura de ambos hermanos empezaba ahora.

* * *

 **(*) Bueno, tomando en cuenta que el fic se publica antes de la salida del siguiente capítulo, y la cara de malo de Lisander, algo me dice que la final quedara inconclusa por un ataque sorpresa, o algo así. Así que hagamos de cuenta que eso ya pasó y se retomó la final, o que nunca pasó y la final va viento en popa. Ese no es el objetivo de fic, pensar en la final, así que escojan la opción que prefiera. Además, como no sé qué pasara, yo digo que Ash, ¡al fin!, gana la liga. Por algo es un fic.**

 **(**) Bueno, según tengo entendido, serena fue a un campamento de niña, donde conoció a Ash, pero ya que es un fic, decidí dejarlo en que eran amigos de niños y ya.**

 **(***) Ese nombre me gusta mucho, además suena como el nombre de Charizard en japonés.**

 **Bueno. Este fue el primer capítulo, que les pareció? Dudas? Sugerencias?**

 **En serio, este fic nació de mi gusto por leer fic basado en los juegos, quería escribir uno, pero no me decidía entre Red y Fire, y dije, por que no ambos? Y aquí están. Que ambos sean hermanos de Ash también quería escribirlo. Usemos nuestra imaginacion para meterlos en los recuerdos de los demás personajes XD**

 **Ya tengo pensado más o menos de que irá el fic, pronto aparecerán más compañeros de viaje, y nuevos cambios para Kanto, como la introducción de los concursos pokémon.**

 **También estará Leaf incluida en el equipo de los dos mellizos. Me abría encantado meter a Green, pues es mi rival favorito de los juegos, y uno de mis personajes favoritos! Pero con Gary presente lo veo difícil. Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia.**

 **Ta!bien eh pensado en los pokémon de Fire y Red, pero ustedes también pueden sugerir alguno y un mote para el, tomando en cuenta que Red, al igual que Red del manga, llamará a sus pokémon por algún sufijo que sea igual en sus evoluciones (char, pika, saur, lax, etc) así que mandenme sus sugerencias! Onegaishimasu~~**

 **Además eh pensado en otros compañeros de viaje, pero no se me ocurren muchos. Si gustan mandar ustedes mismos una sugerencia, ya sea un personaje del juego, de esa región o de otra, o mandar ustedes mismos un OC, de preferencia hombre, aceptaré dos (si es que alguien manda ;m;) y pueden mandarlos con el sueño que deseen, ser campeones, estudiosos, cría pokémon, para concursos.**

 **Jessy, Mweth y James también aparecerán, y como en el juego/manga, trataré de seguir la historia. Me muero por llegar a las demás regiones donde aparecerán los protagonistas de los juegos. Eso le hace falta a Ash! Mas protagonistas de juegos y menos líderes de gimnasio XD**

 **También quería escribir un poco de la final de la liga. Aunque Alan me agrade mucho, yo deseo que gane Ash, ojalá gane! Que les pareció ese inicio con casi todos los conocidos de Ash animándolo. También imagino a los otros, que no mencione, e sus propias casas o en lugares donde hay televisión animando a Ash a ganar :')**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
